tunesfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Douaumont
Douaumont pseudoniem van John Verhoef (Ruurlo, 6 juli 1964), is een Nederlandse sample en elektronica copy and paste- muzikant die vooral bekend is van zijn wonderschone melodieën en pakkende riffs en beats. Zijn stijl wordt gekenmerkt door een combinatie van trip hop- beats waar bovenop Soul, Gospel en Blues samples en fragmenten komen te liggen. Hij combineert deze met gesofisticeerd uitgevoerde strijkers-arrangementen en andere instrumenten om zo een gevoel en sfeer te creëren die men bij gedistingeerde Soul- en popballads uit het einde van de jaren 50 en begin jaren 60 aantreft. Hij is actief als solo artiest sinds april 2006 en heeft een aantal demo's en singles uitgebracht, waarvan "Care for you" de meest bekende en geliefdste is. Douaumont opereert vanuit Dublin, Ierland en heeft een grote schare aanhangers opgebouwd. Hij wordt vaak vergeleken met soortgelijke artiesten als Moby, Massive Attack en Portishead De naam Douaumont is afgeleid van het Franse fort Douaumont bij de stad Verdun dat bij de Slag Om Verdun in 1916 het zwaar te verduren kreeg. Jeugd en eerste muzikale stappen Douaumont is afkomstig uit een muzikaal milieu. Hoewel niemand in zijn familie een instrument bespeelt, was er toch altijd muziek in en om het huis van zijn ouders, grootouders en andere familie in de vorm van radio, grammofoons en taperecorders. De kleine Douaumont was een fervent liefhebber van de 7" singles van zijn vader en draaide deze regelmatig op de grammofoon die hij gekregen had op zijn vijfde verjaardag. Relatief laat begon hij actief muziek te maken: op zijn vijftiende kreeg hij de beschikking over een zeer goedkope en kwalitatief slechte klassieke gitaar die behoorde bij een per postorder bestelde cursus van Riha gitaar spelen. Al spoedig overtrof hij de talenten van zijn gezinsleden en vormde de cursus geen enkele uitdaging meer voor hem. Een gitaarleraar was echter te duur: omstandigheden waren niet makkelijk en het gezin Verhoef had het niet breed in die tijd. Derhalve begon hij voor zichzelf met oefenen en de aanschaf van een boek met alle akkoorden deed wonderen. De jaren 80 Aangestoken door de mogelijkheid bandjes te beginnen in de vroege jaren 80 in de luwte van de punkgolf, begon Douaumont te denken aan muziekmaken op een andere schaal dan thuis zitten pielen op een oude goedkope gitaar. Hij begon zich te oriënteren wat de mogelijkheden waren. Als snel vond hij binnen zijn vriendenkring willige medestanders: uit de restanten van een anarchistisch en a-muzikaal trio met de toepasselijke naam "A" werd, nadat de bassist van A in LaScream, later evoluerend in the Liquor Store, een vooral lokaal legendarische band was gaan spelen, na toevoeging van Douaumont en een nieuwe bassist de John Verhoef Band geboren als sneer naar de Frank Boeijen Groep. Verder dan een aantal oefensessies in de garage van één van de leden kwam het in 1985 niet, maar het zaad voor Douaumonts muzikale pad was gezaaid. Douaumont is in de jaren 80 lid geweest van verscheidene punk en new wave bands: John Verhoef Band, Evil Chicken, Incredible *ssholes, Das Böse, Yellow Chicken en Eisbär, zonder enig noembaar succes: het merendeel van de tijd werd in te dure oefenruimtes in de stad Nijmegen doorgebracht en de muziek was kwalitatiefloos, zoals hij het later zou zeggen. De jaren 90 In de vroege jaren 90 begon hij samen met drie anderen zijn tot dan toe succesvolste project: The Sofists. Bandleden waren: John Verhoef (Zang/Gitaar), Dick Grooten (Gitaar), Casper te Walvaart (Bas) en Manolito (Drums). In tegenstelling tot zijn vorige bands, waren de Sofists gesitueerd in de streek van herkomst, de Geldersche Achterhoek. Na een aantal maanden oefenen werd najaar 1991 een demo opgenomen die de titel "Greetings from the Dutch Achterhoek" genoemd werd als parodie op de hausse aan goedbedoelde, maar uiterst irritante "heimats-artiesten" die de streek teisterden met hun slappe dialectpop en dialectrock. De demo leverde een aantal kritieken op in lokale en zelfs in landelijke muziekbladen waar één recensie het mildste was met de opmerking dat de zang de aardige gitaarpop om zeep hielp met de gedrevenheid en vermoeidheid van een Joegoslavische schaatser. Op 1ste Kerstdag 1991 werd een concert gegeven en begin 1992 hielden de Sofists het voor gezien en gingen Dick en John verder als een akoestische versie van de Sofists. Uit revanche voor de negatief ervaren recensie, namen de twee een akoestische set op van een aantal van de Sofists songs en een aantal nieuwe songs onder de noemer "Greetings From Yugoslavia". Deze werd een stuk positiever gerecenseerd, maar de Sofists zaten op een dood spoor en al spoedig hadden oefensessies het karakter van gezellig drinken in plaats van dat er serieus aan muziek gewerkt werd. Tegen het einde van de zomer van 1992 was het dan ook afgelopen met de Sofists. Dick Grooten is later met Imre Berki en anderen de coverband "Bendover" in de vroege 2000's begonnen, met veel succes onder het jongere publiek,niet bekend met de klassieke garagerock uit de jaren 80 en jaren 60 die men ten gehore brengt. Voor Douaumont begon echter de carrière door te breken, waardoor muziek tijdelijk op het tweede plan kwam te staan. 2000 tot 2004 Nadat zijn carrière gestabiliseerd was en hij gewend was aan het drukke bestaan van een businessman, begon het muziekvirus bij Douaumont weer te kriebelen: inmiddels massieve ervaring opgedaan met computers en zich te oud en te onwillend voelend om weer met anderen aan muziek te werken, besloot hij zijn heil te zoeken in het maken van muziek met behulp van computers. Aanvankelijk, in 1994 met behulp van een voor die tijd krachtige 486 processor met 4 MB geheugen en 40 MB harde schijf en het programma Cubase van Steinberg prutste hij wat aan en kwam op de proppen met standaard dance en house deuntjes: de deuntjes die de Top40 bevolken. Het klonk allemaal te glad, te voorspelbaar, te gekopieerd en vooral te synthetisch. Wat hij wilde was een geluid creëren dat de warmte van vinyl had en erg dichtbij de sound die hij het liefste hoorde: de jaren 50 en de jaren 60. De opkomst van bands en artiesten als Portishead, Massive Attack, Tricky en later vooral ook DJ Shadow, Moby en Hooverphonic bewees voor hem dat het wel degelijk mogelijk was om dergelijke muziek met modernere middelen te maken. Om het originele geluid zo nauwkeurig mogelijk te benaderen begon hij stukjes van bestaande platen te kopiëren. Dit om de galm, de vibratie, de krassen en tikken en sfeer die hij gewend was van zijn lp's en singles, alsmede natuurlijk het originele geluid van de drums en de violen en de andere instrumenten. Hij begon de lp-collectie van zijn vader door te struinen, daarna zijn eigen collectie en daarna die van vrienden en familie. Hij nam een sample van een lp dat hem beviel en nam het op op een Compact cassette. Vervolgens, als het bandje vol was, digitaliseerde hij de collectie samples door ze stuk voor stuk in de computer in te voeren. Hier trimde hij de samples tot lekker lopende loops, normaliseerde ze en voegde af en toe wat effecten toe als reverb en delay, met behulp van de editor Cool Edit. Gedurende de jaren 2000, 2001, 2002 en een deel van 2003 was hij doende dit te bereiken. Helaas werkte dit concept vooral bij drumloops, vocalen en sommige vioolsamples. Combinatie van deze samples was niet voldoende om een volwaardige song te krijgen, vandaar dat hij al snel begreep dat er meer toegevoegd diende te worden. Wanneer hij de kans kreeg om op een piano te spelen, nam hij zijn cassettedeck mee en nam wat riedels op. Meestal enkele tonen, soms ook toonladders of een kleine melodie. Soms nam hij gitaar-,orgel- of basstukjes op. Deze opnames doorliepen hetzelfde circuit als de samples van de lp's. Al met al had hij na 3 jaar werk plusminus 250 000 samples bij elkaar verzameld, opgeslagen op cd's voor toekomstig gebruik. Cool Edit was een fijn programma, maar erg omslachtig als het ging om meerdere samples tegelijk af te laten spelen. Bovendien moest er een meer krachtige computer komen, capabel genoeg om de processor- en geheugenintensieve samples naast elkaar te kunnen afspelen zonder vast te lopen. 2006 - heden In 2004 verhuist Douaumont van Nederland naar Dublin in Ierland. De benepen situatie op economisch gebied in Nederland noopte hem tot deze drastische stap. Na een dik anderhalf jaar van acclimatiseren besloot hij zijn apparatuur vanuit Nederland over te laten komen om weer aan de slag te kunnen gaan met zijn grootste passie: het maken van muziek. Het eerste deuntje dat hij uitbracht was meteen binnen de muzikantenwereld van Dublin een (klein) succes: lovende reacties vanuit de selecte wereld van de Dublin-underground vielen hem ten deel. 'Padania' werd opgenomen binnen de lijst van het beste dat de Dublin underground te bieden had in 2006. De opvolger 'Howth Summit' werd even goed ontvangen als Padania, en toen het derde nummer dat hij uitbracht, Rêve Du Jour (Never Known How Much I Loved You), een nummer losjes gebaseerd op 'Daydream' van Günther Kallmann met vocalen van Peggy Lee en Memphis Minnie, opgenomen werd in de lijst van beste Electronica uit Dublin was hij een gevestigde naam binnen de Dublinse (en in mindere mate de (Ierse-) muzikanten wereld. Met grote regelmaat bracht hij nieuwe songs uit en in voorjaar 2007 de tijd was rijp voor een single: "Care For You", een nummer dat hij in april van datzelfde jaar gemaakt had, leek perfect te zijn voor dit doel: zijn eerste song die volledig focuste op vocalen en waarbij, in tegenstelling tot zijn eerdere werk, de muziek een reine ondersteunende functie had. De single werd uitgebracht midden augustus 2007 op het eigen label "Tommie Tomaat", maar door allerlei technische omstandigheden en laksigheden was de single uitsluitend als download te verkrijgen. Het nummer werd een bescheiden succes: hoewel het de negende plek in de download top 40 haalde, was het resultaat enigszins teleurstellend voor Douaumont. Gezien de grote schare fans die hij in de loop van tijd opgebouwd had, was de verwachting dat het nummer een groter download ratio zou hebben. Op dit moment (September/Oktober 2007) legt Douaumont de laatste hand aan een ep die de titel "The Nicollet Mall EP" zal gaan dragen en 6 nummers zal gaan bevatten (zie lijst hieronder). Volgens de officiële opvattingen is de ep dus eerder een Mini-lp, maar de afkorting ep leek hem beter en gepaster. In de ep gaat Douaumont verder op de begin 2007 ingeslagen weg: iets nadrukkelijker beats, maar met behoud van de eerder genoemde stijlvolle arrangementen. Er zijn momenteel plannen om met Itunes in conclaaf te gaan teneinde Douaumonts muziek via dat medium verkrijgbaar te maken. Voor november 2007 staat er een single gepland van de Nicollet Mall-ep; dit zal de tweede officiële single van Douaumont zijn. Discografie 2006 Singles: *''Padania'' (mei 2006) *''Rêve Du Jour'' (juli 2006) *''Un Esempio Onesto/Sonate'' (december 2006) Albums: *I don't think this relationship is gonna work out (Dec 2006) 2007 Singles: *''Care For You/Un Esempio Onesto'' (augustus 2007) *''Write Your Name In The Sky(Never Agree)/Mpls Pkwy'' (november 2007) Compilations/Albums: *I Really Don't Like This Food: the best of Douaumont (april 2007) *Meet Douaumont: Douaumont's Greatest Hits (juli 2007) *The Nicollet Mall E.P. (oktober 2007) Categorie:Nederlands musicus